(1) Field of the Invention
(2) Description of Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
The disclosure and prior art relates to tube holding devices and more particularly pertains to a new tube holding device for holding tubes, and in particular ultracentrifuge tubes requiring a high degree of accuracy while preparing sucrose gradients.